


Strange Bedfellows

by sugarcoated



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Post Summerslam '17, comforting sex, nsfw-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcoated/pseuds/sugarcoated
Summary: After their respective loses in Summerslam, Naomi and Baron find comfort in each other. NSFW-ish, rated Mature just to be safe.





	Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> If you've noticed their twitter and instagram comments than you'll know I didn't completely pull this pairing out of my ass this time.

Emotions were as intoxicating and influential as alcohol. It could drive you to do things that maybe, in a more neutral or sober state, you wouldn’t. Or it’ll make you do things that seem very out of character and almost strange to others as well as oneself. Not to mention, emotions are attractive. They call upon and attract others feeling the same. Happiness welcomes happiness, anger welcomes anger... defeat welcomes defeat. In this particular case, the ladder won out. 

The pairing did not know how they had ended up here. What they did know was that both held a level of frustration and energy that needed to be burned out. Where Baron had felt more violent, Naomi had felt more gentle and they appeared to be each other’s Ying and Yang. Baron needed a softer touch to his sharp edge and Naomi needed the fierce kick to pull her from her tears and feeling of helplessness. They had found each other through the chaos of Summerslam and had ended up in Naomi’s room (or was it Baron’s? The two didn’t quite care about the specifics right now).

Grunts and breathy moans filled the room as Baron kept an arm around Naomi’s waist, the other on the bed to steady himself. Naomi’s legs were wrapped around Baron’s form, arms attempting to stay around his neck but with each thrust she felt her grip slipping. Briefly there was the thought of their first meetings and interactions following suit. Admittedly they knew nothing of the other. Not enough, at least. Naomi knew the bare minimum of what made Baron, Baron. In fact, the draft was when she had started to even notice him and what he could do. And as for Baron, he never kept his eye off anything that wasn’t the prize, his opponent or himself. He knew she was divorced, knew Naomi was suddenly feeling some “glow” but he did not have nearly enough information on her for him to consider her anything more than just a co-worker. Even today, neither could remember if they had even spoken to the other prior to the show. But the world worked in funny ways.

Sweat layered on their skin, the room hot with sex and humidity from the summer night. Both far too busy to turn on any air conditioner. Baron had ducked his head down, face buried into Naomi’s neck and she could just make out the way he said her name. She took note of it being the first time tonight. It struck something in her but she figured perhaps it was the circumstances. Either way, now wasn’t the time for thinking. So, she reciprocated with a moan of his name. Baron’s hip buckled harder and breath hitched in a way that frightened him briefly. A reaction he hadn’t expected but one he some how wanted to feel once more. “Say my name again.” Voice gruff. Words sounding like a command but also a plea. She complied and an animalistic gruff passed wet kiss swollen lips.

Each thrust, each kiss on sticky and salty skin, was designed to make each other forget of the night. At this moment Naomi did not lose her belt, at this moment Baron did not lose his match. Right now? They were simply two people enjoying the way the other felt. And with Baron’s fingers tangling into bright neon locks and Naomi’s eyes following the lines and curves of his tattoos, they were enjoying plenty of each other. There was a build up in the pit of their stomachs, the body’s natural indication of euphoric bliss coming, and the two hastily prepared themselves. Lips crashed into the other and thrusts from both sides became more rushed... more hungry to meet at the climax with each other. 

It was Naomi who had arrived first, walls clenching around Baron, bringing him with her not far behind. Fast and slopping movements had slowly become more rhythmic as they rode out their high. Moans loud, lips brushing against each other and words were muttered through. Cusses, praises, each others names... They breathed the other in, kissed every word the other spoke. It was reaching a softer rest and both knew it was the exhaustion they felt. Not only physically but emotionally. Their respective losses, the running emotions, the question of where this left them... it all meet at this lazy end. 

For the first time since this started, they both looked into each others eyes. Suddenly this familiarity they did not have before this fell into each others gaze and maybe it was the realization that they were in the same boat tonight. Their gazes continued locked on the other as thrusts slowed. Neither of them pulled away from the other, neither made any move to leave... whatever this was they needed it. Whatever this was it was staying for now.. I’m staying here with you. The gazes told the other. If only for tonight. I’m staying here with you, my strange bedfellow.


End file.
